


Stop The World (I Wanna Get Off With You)

by ilikepianos



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (kind of), (the beginning in particular is kind of crack fic-y oops), Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Jokes, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Boners, Bottom Harry, Cuddling, Daddy Kink, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Felching, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Pain Kink, Praise Kink, Rimming, Shower Sex, Smut, Sub Harry, Subspace, Top Louis, Voyeurism, and Louis is the captain of the footie team, and puns, and therefore also, it's Harry's first year at uni and he joins the football team, oh yeah, please read the author's note!! xx, what else, wow tagging is exhausting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikepianos/pseuds/ilikepianos
Summary: "You like this, don't you?", he asks breathlessly.What? Sucking cock? Being dominated? Yes, all of that. A big fat yes.Harry nods, lips still wrapped around Louis' throbbing dick.Louis' lips curl into a smirk. "Keep going then. You're doing amazing, love."OR: The uni-football AU where Harry may or may not have a minor crush on the captain of the team and suddenly discovers that the feeling is very much mutual.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *LONG AND BORING AUTHOR'S NOTE ALERT (please read it anyway xx)*
> 
> Wow. Holy shit. I'm posting my very first fic, this kind of feels like I'm taking my driving test or summat. :D First of all I would like to thank my lovely beta Lorina (@harryeatsburger on Twitter) for proof-reading and giving me advice on this Baby Monster (yes, this fic is short, but it's definitely a monster, so there. Baby Monster.). And also for bearing with me and my hysteric messages about how nervous I am about posting this :D
> 
> Now about the actual fic: Like I've said in the tags, the beginning of this in particular is kind of crack fic-y so don't take it too seriously^^ it gets more serious as soon as the smutty parts begin ;)  
> Which leads me to my next point: see, I've tagged a bunch of kinky things and I just want to clear some things up lest you lot don't get uncomfortable or disappointed (and start hating me lol).
> 
> The Dom/sub is rather light for the most part, but it's THERE, so that's why I tagged it, and the same goes for the Daddy Kink. Harry calls Louis Daddy maybe three, four times throughout the whole fic and Louis gets off on that and that's it. (I didn't even mean to include Daddy Kink, but it just kind of wrote itself. It just kinda happened (hehe).)  
> The Exhibitionism/Voyeurism is rather light as well, but beware that one party isn't aware that he's being watched, so if that makes you uncomfortable, I apologise. The person who is being watched doesn't mind though.  
> There's Barebacking in this and I feel like I should remind you to please, please always make sure, that you can trust that the person you're having sex with is clean, when you decide to do it without a condom. (Also if you're a girl and you don't want children (yet), be careful with that as well, but I'm not here to give you sex ed lol^^) Harry and Louis have only met quite recently in this and they decide to trust each other blindly, and it all goes well, but that doesn't necessarily always end up being the case, so yeah, please be careful. :)  
> Lastly, I tagged Subspace, and the thing is I'm not even sure if what I wrote even qualifies as Subspace, but it definitely has Subspace tendencies, so that's why I tagged it. 
> 
> Okay, that's it, I'm done with my monologue (I'm sorry, I'm nervous, I always talk a lot when I'm nervous!! :D). 
> 
> Title is taken from Stop The World I Wanna Get Off With You by Arctic Monkeys, and I highly suggest you listen to that song while you read because I was listening to it on repeat when I wrote the smut and it certainly sets the mood. ;)
> 
> Now, without further ado, I present to you: MY VERY FIRST FIC! *insert GIF of Harry dramatically opening the curtains*

It's only near the end of the second week of practice with the football team of Manchester university and Harry is hiding in the toilets with an awkward boner that just won't go away, like a fucking 15-year-old. 

And he doesn't even dare to wank because he feels that if he allows his dark and sinister fantasies to take control he will definitely and 100% not make it through the entire goddamn season he's still got ahead of him. So like, he might kind of be really very much fucked. 

Fuck. 

It's just.... the captain of the footie team - Louis (Harry decidedly does not think about how sexy that name is. Nope.) - is so... so.... so fucking nice and funny and cute and attractive and hot, that apparently toppling over each other and landing chest to chest with their legs tangled on the grass is enough to make Harry's dick perk up in interest, leaving Harry himself no other option than to hide in the toilets for the rest of the practice session. He kind of feels like he's stuck in a bad American high school rom com. Such a cliché. 

Harry sighs dramatically, sitting on a closed toilet lid, and accusingly stares at the bulge in his shorts, that just won't fucking go away. And now Harry is thinking about footie shorts and how thick and delicious Louis' bum and thighs look in them and that is absolutely not helpful in any way. 

Through the locked door of the bathroom Harry can distinguish the animated chatter and laughter of his teammates. As it seems practice has ended and Harry feels quite pathetic for hiding in the toilets but he definitely can't go out there now, that the locker room is full of curious and judgmental boys his age. 

So he waits. 

When the chatter and laughter has finally died down, his hard on is finally gone as well. Harry unlocks the door and carefully peaks into the locker room. 

It's empty. Thank God.

With a sigh of relief he makes his way to his locker, shucks off his clothes, grabs a towel and heads to the showers. Being lost in his overly dramatic thoughts about the predicament he's found himself in (how on earth is he going to survive this season if just a bit of slightly ambiguous physical contact with Louis turns him into a 15-year-old who gets embarrassing boners in public all the damn fucking time??), he doesn't hear the running water nor does he see the small but toned back he finds himself stumbling into. 

"Ow! What the....?", the owner of said back yelps. It only takes Harry a second to recognise that voice and figure out who it belongs to. 

"Oh shit, I - I'm so sorry, I didn't notice someone was in here", he apologises profusely, feeling his face turn the shade of an overly ripe strawberry. "I.... kind of spaced out for a bit." His mind is currently running 100mph. He just ran into Louis. Naked Louis. And he, Harry, is naked as well. And they're wet as well because Louis is taking a shower. As you do. 

Oh my God.

Feeling a wave of arousal rush through his body, Harry (totally coolly and subtly of course) holds his towel in front of his crotch. Louis still has his back turned towards Harry and it takes everything in him not to openly goggle at that bloody work of art some people call arse.  
"It's, uh, fine.", Louis eventually replies, his voice sounding slightly strained. Tiny droplets of water are dripping out of his hair and running down his toned back and Harry kind of wants to lick them all away. Get a grip, Styles, for fuck's sake.

"Okay, um, then I'm just gonna - ", Harry stutters awkwardly, suddenly remembering why he even came here in the first place and pointing towards a shower head a few metres away from Louis. He puts his towel on a hook next to the door and turns on the water. He really tries not to glance at Louis, he really does, but he can't help but notice him turning his body, so that, again, his back is angled in Harry's direction. 

Hm. Weird. Maybe he doesn't like people seeing him naked? But why would he shower in the locker rooms then, where anyone could walk in at any given time? 

Harry's curiosity taking control and effectively switching off his brain to mouth filter, he finds himself asking: "Are you okay? Do you, like, have a problem with people seeing you naked or summat?" Smooth, Harry, very smooth.

Louis chokes out a dry laugh. "No, I don't and yes, I'm okay.", he says. And suddenly it dawns on Harry. Louis' stiff body posture, his strained voice and the fact that he seems to be trying very hard to hide his front side from Harry.

Shit. Shitfuckshit. 

Did Harry just walk in on Louis wanking? 

A new wave of arousal rushes through Harry's body, and, yeah fuck, that just went straight to his dick. 

Well. Fuck. 

How does one get out of a situation like this? Harry is kind of just standing there, sporting a semi and water running into his eyes and blurring his vision, while Louis is still angled away from him, probably waiting for him to leave so that he continue... doing what he was most likely doing previously. 

The thing is though? Harry doesn't want to leave. He's always been both a bit of an exhibitionist and a bit of a voyeur, and while he knows that he probably really shouldn't be doing this, that's it's wrong and is most likely going to get him into some big trouble, he can't resist bringing his hand down and wrapping his fingers around his length, biting down on his other hand to keep quiet. 

He's openly staring at Louis now. Letting his eyes wander over the flexed muscles in his back and shoulders, the dimples at the bottom of his spine and the curves of his - to be quite honest - heavenly bum. His toned thighs. Fuck, Harry really wants to bite down on them. 

He's fully hard now, stroking his dick firmly, and he can feel his breathing become more rapid. He's still staring and suddenly Louis tilts his head, eyes closed and the spray of the water hitting his face, and exposes his neck and bobbing Adam's apple and Harry wants nothing more than to leave a trail of kisses on the delicate skin there.

He doesn't realise that he has let out a loud moan at that until Louis' head snaps towards him and catches his eyes. 

Fuck. Fuckity fuck. 

Harry's eyes widen and his heart starts beating rapidly. He's still got his hand wrapped around his -now almost painfully - hard cock and Louis has definitely noticed. 

Fuck. Louis KNOWS. 

Harry opens his mouth to say something but he honestly doesn't even know what to say ("sorry that I just wanked while staring at your naked body because the thought of you wanking gave me a semi"??) and Louis is kind of just staring at him with an odd look in his eyes, so Harry just closes his mouth again and stares back, unmovingly. 

Slowly, almost painfully so, Louis turns to Harry - never averting his gaze - and takes a few steps forward, minimising the distance between them. Harry kind of wants to look down but he just can't (and also subconsciously remembers that it would probably be highly inappropriate right now) and he kind of feels like he's drowning in the blue of Louis' eyes at this point. He feels a bit dizzy. 

"Were you just wanking while staring at me?", Louis asks eventually, his voice low and husky and so close that Harry can almost feel his breath of his face. (And oh, wow, Harry really shouldn't be that turned on by this.)

"I - um -", Harry begins to stutter. 

Louis steps even closer, so close that Harry can feel the heat radiating from his body. "Were you?", he asks again, and something about the tone in his voice lowkey makes Harry want to drop to his knees and obey every single thing Louis asks of him. (Submissive much, Mr Styles?)

They're still staring into each other's eyes and Harry feels hot and cold shivers run down his spine. 

Eventually, he nods. "Yes", he admits bashfully, his voice sounding pretty wrecked. 

He expects Louis to bolt, to yell at him, to laugh, anything, but what he doesn't expect is Louis' lips curling into a smirk and Louis himself stepping even closer, their chests almost touching, and bringing his hands up to cup Harry's face. 

"Good", he says, his voice barely a whisper, and suddenly his lips are on Harry's. They're wet and soft and Harry's eyes flutter shut immediately, his hands coming up to clutch at Louis' shoulders. 

The kiss is firm and determined and soon Harry can feel Louis licking his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Harry responds by parting his lips and tangling his fingers in Louis' wet hair. When he feels the hot wet slide of Louis' tongue against his own, a needy moan, which he can't bring himself to be embarrassed about, escapes his mouth and he stumbles forward, pinning Louis against the tiled wall, their thighs slotted, and pressing their bodies flush together.

Harry breaks the kiss and mouths along Louis' jaw, neck and collarbones, causing Louis to moan prettily and dig his fingers almost painfully hard into Harry's back, while desperately rutting against Harry's thigh.

Harry brings one of his hands down and wraps it around Louis and himself.

"Ahh, f - fuck -", Louis groans, arching his back and pressing forward into Harry's touch. 

Louis' cock feels so thick in Harry's hand and suddenly he wants nothing more than to taste him. He kisses his way down Louis' chest and drops to his knees, making Louis groan and throw his head back in pleasure.  
God, he looks so fucking beautiful right now.

Harry grabs Louis' thighs, those deliciously thick and toned thighs, and mouths at Louis' groin for a second before placing a tentative kiss on the tip of his dick. 

At that Louis lets out a wrecked "Harry" and his knees wobble a bit. Harry tightens his grip on Louis' thighs and presses him back against the wall to steady him, while teasingly licking along the vein on the underside of Louis' cock.

"You bloody tease", Louis chokes out, burying his fingers in Harry's curls and tugging on them quite harshly. It hurts and Harry has never been so turned on in his life before. He hums contently and finally wraps his lips around Louis' cock. Louis tastes salty, like pre come, and it's probably the best thing Harry has ever tasted in his life, if he's being quite honest. 

He bobs his head a few times, feeling the muscles in Louis' thighs tremble under his fingers. 

"Look at me", Louis demands, his voice low and wrecked but dominant, which almost makes Harry come untouched right on the spot.

Fuck.

Almost desperate to obey (which is something he definitely won't ever admit, thank you very much) he glances up, nearly choking on Louis' cock in the process. He catches Louis' gaze. There's a pretty flush on Louis' cheeks and his lips are parted and he kind of looks extremely smug. Well as smug as you can look while getting your cock sucked at least. 

"You like this, don't you?", he asks breathlessly. 

What? Sucking cock? Being dominated? Yes, all of that. A big fat yes. 

Harry nods, lips still wrapped around Louis' throbbing dick.

Louis' lips curl into a smirk. "Keep going then. You're doing amazing, love." And, oh shit. 

Fucking hell. This is like all of Harry's wildest wet dreams coming true at once. Driven by the praise, he bobs his head eagerly, taking Louis down further and further until he can feel him hitting the back of his throat. (Bless Harry's non-existent gag-reflex. Truly.)

"Holy fuck -", Louis exclaims, apparently having no interest in keeping quiet. "I'm gonna - fuck - Harry, I -" He tugs on Harry's curls again, probably to warn him, but Harry is not having it. He just takes Louis all the way down again, and then he can feel him coming down his throat, his thighs shaking under his fingers and his grip on Harry's hair tightening. 

Harry tries to swallow it all, then scrambles to his feet - his own dick still painfully hard - when Louis has come down from his high. Louis pulls him in for a rough kiss, teeth clacking and his tongue fiercely licking into Harry's mouth. He wraps his hand firmly around Harry's cock and gives a few teasing tugs. "You did so well, love. Want me to take care of that?", he ask huskily between kisses.

See, the thing is, Harry has never had the best brain to mouth filter, and now, that he's so turned on, that filter is even less reliable, so he really can't keep himself from saying: "Fuck me, please."

Louis sucks in a harsh breath at that. "Jesus, Harry", he chokes out, fingers digging into Harry's biceps. 

Harry can feel himself blush. "Um, sorry, you don't have to -", he stammers awkwardly.

"No, no, I - I want to -", Louis responds, "maybe just not.... here."

Harry lets out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. "My flat is only a five minute drive away", he offers a bit tentatively.

"Fuck, yeah, okay, let's go", Louis mumbles. He switches off the shower, then grabs Harry's hand and pulls him into the locker room, both of them almost stumbling over each other's feet in their rush. They quickly put on some clothes, Harry not even bothering to put on some briefs under his sweatpants and awkwardly tucking his still hard cock into the waistband. 

"Come on, we can take my car", Louis suggests and takes Harry's hand again. The gesture is oddly intimate, and for some reason that turns Harry on even more. 

They leave the locker rooms through the back door and Louis leads Harry to his car. It's an old shabby red Peugeot 306 and Harry has to try really hard to maintain control over all the wild fantasies about sex in the back of this car, that are currently playing out in his mind. He busies himself by climbing into the passenger seat and adjusting it to make room for his long giraffe legs. 

Louis climbs behind the steering wheel. "Buckle up", he says, winking suggestively (which does not make Harry's dick twitch, nope, definitely not), and starts the car. 

Harry feels super on edge the entire drive and when he brings his hand down to palm himself through his sweatpants just to get at least a tiny bit of friction, Louis bats his fingers away and casually rests his own hand high up on Harry's thigh. 

"Don't touch yourself unless I tell you to do so", he tells him calmly yet firmly, a smirk evident in his voice. Harry sucks in a harsh breath. At this point he isn't even sure which one of them is actually getting off more on this dominance/submission thing, but he definitely won't complain. He rests his palms on his knees, determined to keep them there, no matter how much Louis' hand on his upper thigh is turning him on.

Harry isn't the only one who's highly affected by this.... situation, though. Louis may have had an orgasm already, but in his peripheral vision Harry can see Louis' knuckles turning white from how tightly he's gripping the steering wheel, and the speed at which he's switching lanes and setting the car into motion after the traffic lights have turned green is quite telling as well. It really shouldn't be this hot. Fuck.

When they finally pull up in front of Harry's building, Harry almost jumps out of the car before Louis has even parked it properly. 

They hastily stumble up the stairs to Harry's flat and while Harry fumbles with his keys trying to unlock the door, Louis wraps his arms around him, pressing his chest against Harry's back, and places soft and beautifully distracting kisses on Harry's jaw and neck. 

"Fuck", Harry breathes, when he finally manages to unlock the door. They tumble inside, the door slamming shut behind them and suddenly Harry finds himself with his back against the wall and Louis' body pressed flush against his chest. Their lips meet in a bruising kiss and Harry hungrily licks into Louis' mouth.

"Off", Louis mumbles into the kiss, tugging on the hem of Harry's t-shirt.

"Yeah, yeah", Harry agrees breathlessly, breaking the kiss to pull off his shirt and throw it far, far away. Clothes are unnecessary anyway.

"You, too", he demands, slipping his hands under Louis shirt, and soon that is gone as well. Harry tangles his fingers in Louis' hair and pulls him in for another kiss, pressing their chests together again, skin to skin. The heat radiating off of Louis' body fills Harry's veins and makes his toes curl in pleasure. 

Louis, who is now fully hard again, presses their crotches together, reminding Harry of how painfully long he's been sporting a boner and how fucking desperate for release he is at this point. He brings his hands down, kneading his fingers into Louis' arse (that bloody work of art), and ruts against him, just. Searching for friction. Fuck.

Luckily Louis seems to be able to take a hint. "Bedroom. Now", he demands, panting, but the dominance clear in his voice. Fuck. Harry would do anything for him in this moment.

They stagger to the bedroom, fingers intertwined and toeing off their shoes and shucking off their pants on the way.

Louis roughly shoves Harry on the bed and crawls right after him, settling on top of him, straddling his hips.

"I'm gonna make you feel good", Louis promises lowly, kissing and licking along Harry's neck and collarbones. He's got his hands on Harry's wrists, pinning them onto the pillow above Harry's head, and that's definitely making Harry feel a certain type of way. Suddenly Louis bites down on Harry's skin, right above his collarbone, and starts sucking, and it hurts, but it's so good.

"Ahh - fuck - ", Harry moans, feeling his eyes roll back in pleasure. 

"Is this - is this okay?", Louis suddenly asks, a bit tentatively.

Harry nods frantically. "God, yes."

And just like that Louis' eyes turn about 50 shades darker (pun fully intended, thank you very much, Harry's puns are genius) and he proceeds to suck another bruise onto Harry's collarbones.

In his sex haze Harry only very subconsciously realises that those bruises will probably be visible for ages, but that's apparently enough to make his dick twitch in need of attention, and that's probably something that Harry should carefully tuck away in the back of his mind for a very lonely, rainy day.

Suddenly Louis lets go of Harry's wrists and sits up a bit. "Keep your hands above your head and don't touch yourself unless I tell you to do so", he instructs firmly.

Without thinking, Harry obediently replies: "Yes, Daddy", and it's only seconds later, when he sees the look in Louis' eyes, that he realises what he's just said. He feels himself go wide-eyed and opens his mouth to apologise (or something), but Louis shushes him with a finger on Harry's lips and a smirk curling on his own. 

"Where do you keep your lube and condoms?", he asks then.

"B-bedside table, first drawer.", Harry stammers out, Louis' finger still pressed against his lips. He gives it a tentative lick and Louis instantly gets the hint, slipping two fingers into Harry's mouth, while bending over to the side to fetch the lube and a condom from the drawer. 

Meanwhile Harry dutifully sucks on Louis' fingers. He likes the weight on his tongue, loves having something to wrap his lips around. (So what? Everybody likes sucking on things, right? Why do you think lollipops are so popular, huh?)

"Jesus, Harry, you look fucking obscene", Louis says, sounding quite a bit breathless.

Harry takes it as a compliment and just hums contently. Eventually though, Louis pulls his fingers out of Harry's mouth, making Harry whine quite embarrassingly, until he feels Louis' spit- and now also lube-coated fingers making their way past his balls and towards his hole. 

Louis is now sitting between Harry's thighs and Harry spreads his legs even further to grant Louis better access, as he lets out a needy moan, when he feels Louis press the tip of his finger against his hole.

"You're so beautiful like this, love", Louis says, making Harry feel hot all over, and slips the first finger inside. "This okay?", he asks carefully.

Harry catches his bottom lip between his teeth, biting down almost painfully hard, and nods.

"Good", Louis breathes. "And remember: don't move your hands unless I tell do you to do so.", he adds. Then suddenly his mouth his on Harry's hip, biting and sucking another bruise, and his other hand is tweaking Harry's nipple, and Harry doesn't even know which sensation to focus on, so he just lets his eyes flutter shut and groans lowly in his throat. Soon Louis adds a second finger, crooking and scissoring them, and suddenly he finds Harry's spot and Harry feels his eyes fly open again, an absouletly wrecked moan escaping his lips.

"Ah - fuck - yeah, right - right there", he pants, and his gaze catches Louis' from where he's still sucking a bruise on Harry's hip. 

"Yeah?", Louis asks teasingly against Harry's skin and crooks his fingers, stimulating Harry's spot over and over again.

"Fuck - Louis - fuck me, please, I'm ready -", Harry is practically begging, but he doesn't really care. He just needs Louis inside him now, he's been so fucking turned on for ages, it's bloody painful.

"Are you sure?", Louis asks, and it's that demanding tone again, so Harry absolutely can't help but reply: "Yes, Daddy."

Louis breathes out a harsh "Fuck" at that, then he pulls out his fingers, leaving Harry feeling empty and needy, and fumbles with a condom package, trying to rip it open.

Maybe it's his sticky fingers, maybe it's the sexual neediness, which despite Louis' cool and dominant exterior is very blatant, but for some reason Louis just can't open the goddamn package and Harry is growing more and more impatient. 

"Can we just do it without it?", he asks carefully. "I'm clean, are you?"

Louis eyes him for a moment, contemplatively. Then he nods. "Yeah, I'm clean. I'm gonna trust you here", he says intently and that kind of makes Harry's heart skip a beat or two, but that's something to delve into at another time and place.

He reciprocates Louis' intense gaze. "I trust you as well."

"Alright.", Louis says then, lubing up his own cock and aligning himself with Harry's hole. Harry wraps his legs around Louis' hips and then the tip of Louis' dick is nudging his hole and Harry can see stars. And galaxies. And supermassive black holes (and he's going to refrain from turning this into a pun, even though it's hard, and, oh, it's getting even harder now, well, fuck). Louis is hovering above him, holding himself up on his forearms, hands wrapped around Harry's wrists again, his breath hot on Harry's face, and then pushes in, and Harry knew that Louis is thick (he's had him down his throat earlier today, for fuck's sake), but he can't help but gasp at how full he suddenly feels.

"This okay?", Louis whispers, his lips brushing Harry's. Instead of responding Harry simply catches Louis' lips in a kiss, biting down on his bottom lip, and Louis seems to understand, slowly - almost painfully so - bottoming out and thrusting back in. 

"Harder", Harry pants into Louis' mouth, and Louis responds immediately, picking up his pace and experimenting with different angles until he nails Harry's prostate in almost every thrust.

At this point they're kind of just panting into each other's mouths, swallowing each other's moans, and Harry feels like he's about to come, he just - he just needs a few tugs, but - but he isn't allowed to touch himself.

"Louis, I wanna - I need to - please -", he stammers pleadingly.

"Don't come until I tell you to do so. Can you do that?", Louis demands.

Harry nods. "Yes, Daddy."

"Good. You're doing so well, love. So good for me.", Louis praises and, yeah, to be quite frank Harry really gets off on that. He clenches around Louis, feeling Louis' breathing picking up and a few thrusts later Louis is coming, spilling inside Harry and making him feel warm and even fuller than before. But Harry is still painfully hard, his cock flushed dark red and almost accusingly lying against his tummy, and when Louis comes down from his high and pulls out, Harry almost sobs in frustration. 

Louis places a soft kiss of Harry's lips. "Don't worry, I'm going to take care of you, love." And with that he scrambles down and settles between Harry's thighs, and Harry, too frustrated and too turned on to keep his eyes open, doesn't even know what Louis is doing, until he feels him stuff a pillow under Harry's bum, and suddenly Louis' lips are ghosting over Harry's hole and Harry thinks he might actually pass out from how desperately he needs to come at this point. 

And then he feels Louis' tongue on his hole and a wrecked moan escapes his lips, and it really takes everything in him not to bring his hands down and touch himself. But he promised to be good for Daddy. And he's not going to break that promise. Even though the realisation that Louis is currently licking his own come out of him makes his fingers twitch uncontrollably. 

"Louis, please- please, I need to - I need to come, I -", he begs and he thinks there might be actual tears running down his cheeks at this point, but he doesn't care. He just needs to come, that's all that matters right now.

"Shh, I've got you.", Louis soothes and wraps a small, but strong hand around the base of Harry's cock and Harry almost, most definitely, screams because this is the first time his cock is getting any physical attention in what feels like forever and it kind of hurts, but it's also kind of the best thing Harry's ever felt and then suddenly Louis is kissing and licking along the head and this time Harry most definitely chokes out a sob.

"Ahhh - fuck, please -", he whimpers and then he can finally feel himself sinking into the wet heat of Louis' mouth, right until he hits the back of his throat. Louis isn't wasting any time at this point, just taking Harry down, down, down and using his hand to cover what his mouth can't reach. Harry can feel his orgasm building up in his lower stomach and then - after hitting the back of Louis' throat again - he's finally coming, and it hurts and it feels like he won't ever stop coming, and to be quite frank it's probably the best orgasm Harry has ever had in his entire life. And when he eventually comes down from his high, everything is just a blissful, white and cloudy haze, and he might actually have passed out for a few seconds, he isn't sure.

"Harry? Are you okay?", Louis' voice softly pervades his post-orgasmic haze. 

"Hm? Yeah, just. Tired.", Harry mumbles and looks at Louis through droopy eyelids. He looks sweaty and there is a bit of come on his face, but mostly he looks super soft and Harry kind of feels a bit needy right now. "Can you cuddle me? And can we take a nap?", he asks quietly.

Louis smiles softly and nods. "Yeah, sure." He scrambles up the bed and lies down beside Harry, tugging on the duvet and pulling it over them. Then he wraps his arms around Harry and Harry buries his face against Louis' sweaty chest and falls asleep within seconds, feeling fucked out and satisfied.

xx

The next morning Harry wakes up with a sore bum and extremely sticky with come, lube and sweat, but also blissfully content and happy. (That's what good sex does to you, he supposes.) Louis is still asleep in his arms and he looks very soft right now, his eyelashes fanning his cheeks and casting shadows on them, and Harry suddenly gets the desire to count every single one of them. Which kind of scares him, so he decides to distract himself with a shower and make breakfast afterwards. 

When Louis eventually joins him in the kitchen, hair messy and a sleepy smile on his face, they eat their breakfast mostly in silence, now and then almost shyly glancing and smiling at each other, and Harry gets an odd tingly feeling in his tummy every time Louis smiles at him, but he's not going to analyse that any further, nope. Most definitely not.

And then it's time for Louis to leave and Harry awkwardly walks him to the door.

"Sooo... That was fun?", Louis states chuckling, what, coyly? "Maybe we... maybe we should do that again some time?", he suggests quietly then, looking up at Harry through his lashes, and Harry decidedly ignores the beat his heart skips at that. Instead he offers Louis a soft smile.

"Yeah, we should do that.", he agrees just as quietly.

And before Harry can even register what's happening Louis is on his tiptoes and presses a soft tentative kiss on Harry's lips, and, oh, wow, yeah, those are definitely butterflies. When Louis pulls away again Harry kind of just goggles at him like a lovesick puppy, which coaxes a breathy laugh out of Louis and then Harry is chuckling, and they're kind of staring at each other.

"See you at footie practice?", Louis asks.

Harry nods and bites his lip to keep himself from grinning dumbly. "Yeah. See you there", he responds and then Louis steps outside and the door is closing behind him, behind the person who most definitely has just flipped Harry's entire life around in the past - what 18? 20? - hours, as he comes to realise.

So Harry is both literally and metaphorically absolutely, completely and utterly fucked. And for some reason he has never felt better before.

xx

And many, many years later, after uni, after getting married in bloody Paris, for fuck's sake, and after adopting three children, two girls and one boy, Harry and Louis still love telling everyone they meet the story of how they got together, and disturbing everyone who is foolish enough to stay and listen in the process.

They're a proper Dream Team, the two of them, they think. Always have been. Always will be.

**Author's Note:**

> *dramatically wipes tears* It's over. My Baby Monster is all grown up now. I'm a proud mum. 
> 
> Did you like it? (I really hope you did hehe) <3 
> 
> If you want to scream at me about this, or about any other fics (I love hysteric fic discussions), or about cute headcanons, or just talk about food or dogs or anything really, feel free to come to my Twitter or Tumblr (both @ilikepianos) to do that :) (Also if you want to motivate me to finish the 3479343 long WIPs on my computer, feel free to do that as well, because they could really use it^^)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading my fic, I hope you're having a lovely day <3 All the love xx (Thanks, Harold.)


End file.
